


Problem

by Garance



Series: My english works [17]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Basically it's that, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce wants to save Clark, But Clark is in the Dark Side of the Force, Dark Clark, Diana wants to help, Domestic Violence, F/M, Lois is dead just like Steve, M/M, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Diana could do nothing to help him, and he could do nothing to help himself.





	Problem

Problem

  
Bruce closed his eyes, his face was sore and lack of sleep did not help him. He had a huge bruise on his left cheek, and his right eye was sore, he had a cut eyebrow, and his lip was split. Even though he had covered his body with clothes, after painful moments, he knew he had burns and some bones almost broken. He was sitting on his bed, head down to the floor, he could not think calmly, rehearsing the latest events, and wondering what his future would be.

  
"Bruce... You can not go on like this..." Diana told her, pained and compassionate, resting her hand on his shoulder and pulling her away when she felt her friend had little shiver

"What can I do, Diana. I'm weak, and I take the consequences." He said almost disdainfully, refusing to think he could be happy again

''Bruce. You will eventually die of your wounds if you continue. I only want your good and you know it, so do not let him do that to you, I would have no problem fighting him."

"You would not win Diana, nobody can beat him. If I can contain his actions and protect the world, I will continue to do so."

"Bruce ! I can not let you continue ! The league is aware, Alfred has warned us all, I want to help you, you have to separate from Clark !"

''I can't...''

"It's not healthy, you have to understand it, it's going to kill you !"

"Diana, you don't understand... I love Clark, the real Clark under the monster that hurts me... I always hope to see him come back, and I will not give him up."

''Bruce...''

  
Diana let out a tear as she first crossed Bruce's eyes, who was crying too. She rushed to take him in her arms and tried to calm him down. She could not do anything else to help him, and that disgusted her, she who wanted so much to help and who had the necessary strength could do nothing for a case of marital abuse. Maybe Lois would know how to do it, but she had gone to join Steve. Clark was only the shadow of himself and was doing all he could to hurt the only person who understood his needs. Diana listened silently to remorse and regret buried in her friend, she was so weak...

  
End


End file.
